My secret love -
by Nayita32
Summary: Introduccion: Hola me llamo (tu nombre)tengo 20 y vivo con mis padres en New york ,EE.UU. tengo una hermana llamada Kathy tiene 21 bueno soy una persona que solo se consentra en el estudio no me gusta tener novio o esas cosas bueno en fin tengo mi mejor amiga llamada Michelle y un mejor amigo llamado Duff Mckagan.
1. Chapter 1

Introduccion:  
Hola me llamo_tengo 20 y vivo con mis padres en New york , . tengo una hermana llamada Kathy tiene 21 bueno soy una persona que solo se consentra en el estudio no me gusta tener novio o esas cosas bueno en fin tengo mi mejor amiga llamada Michelle ella va en el mismo salon que yo y con ella comparto muchas cosas ah y un mejor amigo llamado Duff Mckagan , nos conocimos cuando tenia 10 era bueno conmigo a veces me ayudaba a pasarme las tareas por que yo era desordenada y me daba consejos cuando estaba molesta con mis padres pero buenooo ahora estoy con mis amigos en la universidad de Harvad estudio para ser una ingeniera de minas , michelle estudia ingeniera civil y duff estudia lo mismo que yo ,solos para estar juntos en clase y hablar.

Capitulo 1  
Kathy:_levantate ya vamos a ir a la universidad  
_: No quiero ir, es muy temprano -lo digo y me tapo con la almohada  
Kathy:-me empezo hacer cosquillas- Levantate pequeña_  
_:me levantare cuando me dejes de hacer cosquillas.-lo digo sacando fuertes risas  
Kathy:ok

Kathy dejo de hacerme cosquillas y me levante ,me fui a duchar rapido , me cambie de ropa , me peine rapido por que ya estaba retrasada. Fui al carro de mi padre para que me llevara ,subimos y nos fuimos.  
Ya eran las 8:30 am y la entrada es a las 8:00 me retrase como media hora en vernir ,corri rapido hasta mi salon y cuando llegue el profe ya estaba en clase y se dio cuenta que llegue tarde me llevo a direccion. Esta era mi cuarta vez que llego tarde y si llegaba a la quinta me supendian por un mes asi que sente a esperar al director converse con el y me dio mi ultima oportunidad.  
Ya entre al salon y me sente al costado de duff y me miro con cara de preocupacion  
Duff:¿Que paso _?  
_:no ves que volvi a llegar tarde esta fue mi cuarta vez duff  
Duff:A perdon lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta que llegastes linda pero tranquilizate si?  
_:tratare pero nose el director me dijo que llamaria a mis padres para decirles y si mi mama se entera me castiga y no quiero eso  
Duff: Vas a ver que todo saldra bien linda  
_:Eso espero duff -suspire con tristeza  
Duff:pero linda no te pongas asi quiero verte feliz como siempre  
_: Ay gracias duff tu y tus animos ^-^  
Duff:Jaja si linda piensa en lo bueno no en lo malo  
_:ok

Bueno duff no sabia que estaba enamorada de el por que si se enteraba tal vez deje de ser mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderlo ,me doleria perderlo pero duff solo me veia como mejor amiga y nunca me vio con otra intencion pero bah tendre que "acomodarme" a la idea de quererlo como algo mas.

Era hora de almuerzo Duff ,Michelle y yo siempre nos sentabamos juntos al fondo de la cafeteria era nuestro lugar favorito , nos sentamos y escuche a alguien llamarme de lejos era axl,axl estaba enamorado de mi me di cuenta cuando una vez fuimos a pasear al parque y me trajo una rosa , yo tenia una cara de wtf? al verlo con la rosa pero bueno le aclare las cosas como era en realidad pero al parecer el no entendio y se fue molesto diciendo "vas a ver que te conquistare hermosa , no me rendire" me senti culpable por que mate la ilusion de axl pero tenia que decirlo ya al grano cuando lo vi que me llamaba mis amigos se dieron cuenta  
Michelle:_te llama axl  
_: si ya se  
Duff: Y no piensas ir linda  
_:No lo se despues de lo que paso ese dia  
Michelle: no creo que tenga intenciones de lastimarte  
_:Bueno ire

Fui hasta el comedor y me encuentro con axl y sus amigos slash , izzy y steven los unicos que me caian bien era steven y slash, izzy era un mujerdiego se metia con todas las que se encontraba en su camino daba ganas de pegarle en la cabeza pero las aguante.  
Axl: hermosa¿ no vienes a comer ?  
_: No puedo ya estoy comiendo aya con mis amigos  
Axl:ok hermosa pero no quiero verte enojada  
_: ¡Callate idiota! ¿Para que me llamabas?  
Axl:queria entregarte esto -me dio un osito de peluche con la palabra te quiero en un corazon  
_: Yo no te pedi eso y ¿por que me lo das?  
Axl: ¿acaso no puedo hermosa?  
_:No y no quiero tenerlo conmigo  
Steven:vamos bonita axl te esta dando algo que te lo dio con cariño y lo rechazas?  
Izzy: si preciosa al menos aceptale el regalo

Agarre el maldito peluche y me fui a la mesa con mis amigos enojada


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Agarre el maldito peluche y me fui a la mesa con mis amigos enojada  
Duff: Y ese peluche quien te lo dio?-me lo dijo confundido  
_:El estupido de axl ,este idiota no sabe cuando lo odio -lo dije gritando  
Michelle:tranquilizate amiga ya se te pasara

Cuando me sente empeze a conversar con mis amigos un poco menos enojada de lo que estaba y en eso vino el idiota de axl se sento en a la mesa junto conmigo el era un idiota pensando que caere en sus encantos de mierda agg .

Axl: hermosa te gusto el regalo que te di ?  
_: No ,no me gusto  
Axl: hermosa ese peluche te lo escogi especialmente para ti  
_:mmm...ni modo me lo tendre que quedar

Despues de eso el idiota de axl me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos como si fueramos pareja wtf? Cada vez no entendia a axl asi que retire los brazos de axl y me fui de ahi lo mas rapido que se pueda. Despues de 5 minutos sono el timbre para entrar a clase y cuando me sente en mi carpeta duff me pregunto

Duff:_¿axl es tu novio?  
_:No me odiaria para toda la vida si fuera su novia  
Duff:A es que los vi abrazados en la mesa que pense que fue asi  
_:No ,ademas tu me viste que le retire los brazos-lo dije un poco avergonzada  
Duff:Ok linda

Despues de eso pasaron las malditas horas y ya era salida todos se estaban llendo a casa yo esperaba a mi amiga para salir cuando despues me di cuenta que duff estaba con una chica preciosa hablando y riendo como dos novios eso me empezaba a molestarme

_:¡Michelle! mierda apresurate  
Michelle:Ya voy _

Ella era la unica que sabia mi secreto y a veces me ayudaba para conquistarlo pero no daba resultado

Michelle:Ya estoy aq...  
_: ¿Por que me ves de esa forma? Vamonos Michelle Larguemos antes de que esta mierda empeore

Nos fuimos y mientras salia vi a duff besandose con ella chica me podia de rabia saber que mi mejor amigo no sabe lo que siento por el ,llore mas de lo que estaba fuimos al carro de mi hermana con michelle y ella nos esperaba  
Kathy:_¿que te pasa?  
_: nada kathy ¡NADA! arranca ese maldito carro y conduce hermana  
Michelle:_calmate por favor amiga  
_:no puedo michelle ¡NO PUEDO! cuando lo veo con ella me da ganas de pegarle a la chica

Despues todo el camino estabamos en silencio y ya me habia calmado un poco pero seguia pensando en duff y la chica ,esa zorra que estaba con duff besandose apasionadamente eso me dio una apuñalada en el corazon.  
Llegamos y mis padres me vieron que habia llorado asi que me empezaron a preguntar  
Mama:_¿que paso?  
_: nada lo que pasa es que me tropeze con una bici antes de entrar  
Papa:hija estas segura no ¿nos estaras mintiendo?  
_:No pa no les miento les dije la verdad

Subi a mi habitacion y vi mi celular habia recibido un mensaje de steven decia que si podia salir a comer con el , rapidamente le escribi diciendole que si asi tal vez se me pase lo de duff.  
Me bañe, me arregle y sali,cuando estaba en camino recuerdo lo pasado ayyy mierda por que tendre que acordarme de esa estupida escena de telenovela empeze a llorar y vi que axl estaba caminando no sabia que hacer estaba debil si me veia que estaba llorando me iba a molestar con sus estupideses asi que me limpie las lagrimas y segui mi camino axl me vio.  
Axl:hermosa¿ que haces por aca ?  
_:Estoy llendo a comer  
Axl:¿sola?  
_:No ,steven me esta esperando  
Axl:¿Puedo acompañarte ?  
_:No axl no quiero  
Axl: Hermosa yo no soy tonto  
_:¿que?  
Axl:Yo te he visto llorar en la salida pero nose porque llorabas de esa forma8  
_:Por algo estupido  
Axl:Bueno pero dejame ir contigo hermosa  
_:Esta bien puedes ir axl


End file.
